Chances
by racerchickjr01
Summary: Takes place after the run in at the park with Liam in the awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I made a new book again! I hope you like it and review! Remember I DO NOT OWN any of the Darkest powers only Kelley Armstrong does. Enjoy. (this takes place from when there in the bathroom at the coffee shop after the werewolf attack.)**

**Chapter 1: Heated**

**C pov**

**Well I cant believe we just got attacked by werewolves and Derek is so freaking out here, I'm in the bathroom of this coffee shops on the counter with him grabbing a towel and him wiping me really hard.**

" **Uh Derek?'**

**He wet a paper towel and took my chin and lifting and wiping my face really good, it kinda hurt. He realized this and made softer movements.**

"**Derek? I'm not hurt"**

"**Your covered in blood."**

"**But it's not mine. Really its from …"**

"**The werewolf. I know." he picked up my hand and started cleaning it. It felt nice his hand were warm and mine were cold as ice. I felt a tingle every where he touched me, weird?**

"**That's why I have to get it off."**

"**Derek?" I leaned towards him trying to look into his face. "Are you okay?"**

**He kept scrubbing. "There are three ways to become a werewolf so I think, dad said there's only two but I think there's three. Either you're born one or you get bitten by one. If you get there blood in you its got like a virus and then you are one I think. Another one is if you get the salvia in you its like a virus." **

"**Blood too?"**

"**Dad says no, its only saliva. But he could be wrong, and you've got cuts and scrapes all over you and blood all over."**

**I only had a few cuts and scrapes and a few flecks of blood, but I stayed quite and let him clean.**

**I checked him out as he did to see if he was badly hurt. Is his nose broken? One of his eyes were darkening, was it bleeding? Teeth missing or loose?**

"**Stop fidgeting Chloe."**

**I couldn't help it. His injures obviously needed more attention than mine, but there was no sense saying anything until he was done.**

**Finally, when he seemed to have scrubbed off every flake of blood-and a few layers of skin- I said **

"**Okay, now on to you."**

**(sorry but most of this will be on d Pov)**

**D Pov **

**Why did she even care? She was all hysterical that one day at the park and alley saying I didn't like her. How could she believe that? She was **_**MY**_** mate. Well she didn't know. Not even I knew till that stupid werewolf told me. It all made sense. But why did she care?**

"**Take off your jacket and sweat shirt." I said. Oh God help me if you are there, please make me not want to do things to her. **_"what are you talking about you know you want to just do it. She likes you to don't you see, unless she wouldn't be taking care of you" _**Shut Up! I told the wolf inside me.**

**He was flashing pictures of things I could to her when she takes off her jacket and sweat shirt.**

"**Derek I'm clean. Trust me, I've never been this clean." **_**"**__Ya but I wanna see your body" the wolf growled_.** Shut Up!**

"**You've got blood on your cuffs." I wanted to make sure she was clean and blood free, but it made me mad that I was also pleasing the wolf. **

**As she took off her jacket the wolf growled in pleasure in till it got caught …**

"**It's caught…" and without thinking I grabbed the zipper and gave it a tug…and the chain of her necklace…snapped, the pedant falling.**

"**- on my necklace."**

"**Crap!" I said and caught the pendant before it hit the floor. "Shit, I'm sorry"**

"**The clasp was already weak any was. No biggie." I could tell she was lying she didn't want me to probably feel bad. Why? **_**"**__I told you she likes you" growled the wolf___**I signed… maybe he was right. Something was different from the pedant. "Hey wasn't this red before?" it almost looked blue now.**

"**I-I think it's some kind of talisman, my mom gave it to me, to ward off bogeymen-ghost, I guess."**

**Huh so her mother knew something was wrong with her. It couldn't be working though because she was seeing ghost and talking and raising them. **

"**Huh." I said out loud. "Better keep it on you then." I said handing it to her. She put in her pocket all the way down. **_"Mmm I wish I was in those jeans right now" the wolf inside me purred_.** why wont he shut up?**

"**Okay now can we take care of the guy who was actually in the fight? There's a lot of blood. It seems to be mostly form your nose." she said with worried eyes. Oh I loved those eyes.**

"**It is."**

"**You got hit in the chest a few times. How are your ribs?"**

"**Maybe bruised. Nothing bad though" I didn't feel very bad, I was starting to heal.**

"**Lets check your eyes" I grumbled in pleasure, she probably thought it was because I was getting annoyed.**

"**Shirt off" she said**

**I didn't want to take it off I was afraid of her touching my chest and then me not being able to resist touching her. The wolf inside me liked the sound of that. I signed.**

"**If you want me to leave, so you can look after it yourself…." **_**"**__No! don't let her leave, she could get in trouble and you would be here alone"_** well he was right.**

**She was checking my nose, my chest, my arms, and finally to my cheeks. Right when she was going to wash my cheek I grabbed her hand and took the towel from her and leaned over the counter to scrub it. The wolf showed me more images of her and me against the wall f…. No!**

**C pov **

**I was watching him in the mirror as he scrubbed his cheek. They looked like the gravel had gouged his cheek badly. He was so cute! What? Well he was his face was almost cleared up now, mother nature finally let him up a bit.**

"**You're going to have to check that out." **

"**Ya" **

**He looked at himself in the mirror, his expression unreadable, until he noticed me watching, then turned away and stepped back from the mirror. I handed him another wet paper towel and he cleaned his neck and collar, freckled with dried blood. **

**D pov**

**She was staring at me in the mirror so I turned away and stepped back. She passed me another paper towel. I could smell me but I didn't smell that bad anymore.**

"**Still got that deodorant?" I wanted to smell good for her. She placed it on the counter. I kept washing.**

"**In the playground, when you were negotiating, you weren't serious right? About going with them? It was a trick" **

**I stayed silent , paying attention to cleaning myself. What does she think I'm bad?**

"**Derek?"**

**I didn't look up just reached over and got a towel, my gaze averted.**

"**Did you here anything they said"**

**Of course, but I cant tell her the truth that I would have gone with them if it meant that she could get away. I would do anything for her, even kill someone even if she didn't approve, but I would do it to save her life. So I'm going to play dumb.**

"**About what?" I asked my gaze on the towel that she first handed to me, I folded it carefully really wanting to keep it but threw it away. "Hunting humans for a sport? Eating them?" I said with bitterness in my voice and saw her relax a little. "Yeah I caught that part." could she really think I would hunt humans and eat them gross!**

"**That doesn't have anything to do with you." **

**I lifted my eyes to like and gaze at her and shuttered she was so beautiful. "No?" **

"**Not unless being a werewolf transforms you into a wolf and a red neck moron."**

**I chuckled inside. I shrugged and ripped off more paper towels.**

"**Do you want to hunt humans, Derek?" why was she trying to prove I was so good?**

"**No" I said**

"**Do you think about it?"**

"**No"**

"**How about eating them? Do you think about that?" **

**Gross! Why is she even asking me. I looked toward her and from her face she probably saw the look off disgust in it. "Of course not."**

"**Do you even dream about killing people?"**

**I shook my head. "Just dear, rabbits." I said. They looked good to a wolf, but when she frowned I explained better. "For a the last year I've dreaming of being a wolf. Running in the forest. Hunting Deer and Rabbits."**

"**Right like a wolf, not a man eating monster." she said matter a factly. Uh I like that about her. I went to wet another paper towel. An image of me kissing her softly on the lips popped in my head, this one wasn't from the wolf. He was being surprisingly quite.**

"**So why would you ever let these guys take you to…" she stopped to look for the right word. "The Pack. If that what you wanted? Tell them you'll go, and after they release me, tell the Pack the truth and use that as a….an introduction? Meet them? Be with your own kind?"**

**Why would she care if I went away from her? **_You can never do that, She's OURS the wolf growled_ **I could almost vibrate from it.**

"**No that doesn't matter to me. Dad says it does to other werewolves. It mattered to the other boys-they hated anyone who wasn't one of us. Me? I don't care. The only reason I'd want to meet a werewolf would be the same reason you'd want to meet a necromancer. To talk, get tips, training, whatever. Preferably from one who doesn't think hunting humans makes good sport." I snorted from smelling in her sent so much in such I tight space, but I didn't care.**

"**You don't believe it, then." she relaxed nodding. "No one would do that. Cut someone up with a chain saw and pass around photos? Those guys were just trying to scare you." she said. I wanted her to be aware just how dangerous my species were.**

"**No, I'm sure there are photos. And I'm sure those guys believe the Pack carved up someone. But the photos must be fakes. You can do that kind of stuff with special effects and makeup, can't you?" I asked.**

"**Sure, but why?" she asked confused.**

"**For the same reason you just said. To scare people. Liam and Ramon think the Pack really did it, so they steer clear of their territory. doesn't seem like a bad idea to me."**

"**But would you think of it yourself?" **

**Gross! Hell no. "Of course not." I said disgusted. What is with this girl?**

"**But you considered entrusting your life to people who would? Werewolves who plat judge and jury for their own kind? Torture and kill other werewolves? Knowing that, you'd go to them, pretend you killed you killed humans, and hope they'd go easy on you because you're a kid? Or were those odds okay with you? If they decided you didn't deserve to live, maybe they'd be right?"**

**I thought about it and really she was pretty close. I just stayed silent.**

"**Derek!" she yelled**

**I threw the paper towel away.**

"**No I don't have a death wish, okay?" I said looking at her.**

"**You'd better not" she said, narrowing her eyes**

**Wow does she care for me? She sounds like it. No don't get your hopes up. I put my hand on either side of her legs on the counter and leaned forward, my hearting going faster, I could hear hers doing the same. "I don't, Chloe, I mean it. I don't" I said softly inches from her face.**

"**Good" she whispered as she leaned forward and placed her lips on mine. I put my arm around her waist as she started to move away. The wolf in me growled in pleasure showing me the images again, I accepted them. I pulled her closer, putting my other hand in her hair. Our kisses getting hungrier, I could fell my erection, the counter in my way of it going all the way up. She wrapped her legs around me and I lifted her of the counter and pushed her against the wall. She gasped at the feeling of my erection between her legs then started to sway her hips against it. "Chloe!" I yelled pushing her more against the wall as she started to move her hips faster. **

"**Derek!" she moaned in my lips and stuck her tongue in my mouth dancing with mine.**

"**Excuse me other people need to use the bathroom sir." some one said outside the door. Chloe stopped and I growled at her.**

"**Derek" she moaned in my mouth and started to move her hips a little bit, I growled wanting more, so did the wolf.**

"**We cant, we got to go" she signed and put her legs back on the floor, my erection higher up in her. She close her eyes as she grabbed it and put it farther in as she could in jeans and closed her eyes. I closed my eyes and then open them and grabbed her and turned her to the sink, her back towards me and covered her with my body and gave her small thrust with my erection. **

"**Derek, we have to go" she moaned moving from under me. I could smell the arousal from her jeans and looked down at them, but I couldn't see anything so I stuck my hand between her legs and felt for the small wet spot, and she gasped as I felt the wetness from her.**

"**No Derek." she said walking to the door. Her hand on the handle.**

"**We really have to go" she said to me turning to smile at me and walked out the door with my arm around her waist. All I could think was she liked me! The wolf smiled.**

**Hey guys was this chapter good or was it to much? Review and tell me what you think. Should I tone it done a bit? Or heat it up a bit? Tell me your honest opinion. I've already made the 2 chapter but it can always change. **


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival and Promblems

**Hey guys thanks for sending me p messages about your opinions. I hope you enjoy this. Remember I DO NOT OWN darkest powers of the characters Kellie Armstrong does.**

**Chapter 2: Arrival and Problems**

**C pov**

**We walked out of the coffee shop and we bought doughnuts and coffee because they lady said the bathroom was for paying costumers only. I was thinking about what happened in the coffee shop as I held Derek's hand in mine. We had to wait for I ride so we walked around places so Liam wouldn't be able to find us.**

"**So?" Derek said looking at me as we got to the station and went to go in to our seats.**

"**Ya?" I asked smiling, he smiled back brightly and it surprise me because he rarely smiled.**

"**About what happened in the bathroom…" he said blushing**

"**What about it?" I asked worried he was going to say it was wrong and we couldn't do it again.**

"**Were going out right?" he sounded nervous**

**I giggled and kissed him " You bet" I whispered in his ear making him tremble. He smiled.**

"**You should get some sleep. It's going to be a long way." he said things about how we were on a "milk run" and that it stopped on little towns on the way to Andrew's house. He put a sweater on his shoulder.**

"**Go on, I don't bite" he said smiling. **

"**And from what I heard that's a good thing" I said.**

**He gave a rumbled chuckle. "Ya, it is"**

**I leaned against his shoulder.**

"**In a few hours, you'll be in a bed. Bet that's a good thing, huh?" he said**

**Had anything so simple and small sound so amazing? I lifted my head worried. "What if..?"**

"**Andrew isn't there? Or he didn't take them in? then we'll find Simon and we'll find a cheap motel. We are going to get a bed tonight. Guaranteed."**

"**And bathroom"**

**He chuckled again. "Yeah, and a bathroom"**

"**Thank God." I laid my head on his shoulder again, "What are you looking forward to?"**

"**Food" he chuckled**

**I laughed "I bet. Hot food. That's what I want."**

"**And a shower. I really want a shower."**

"**Well, you'll have to fight me for it. If that werewolf could smell my hair dye than I didn't do a very good job at washing it out. No wonder it feels so gross."**

"**Chloe about the color. I didn't mean….."**

"**I know. You just picked something that would make me look different and it did." **

"**Yeah, but I don't like it. So when we get there wash it out and I'll go but some of that pink stuff you like."**

"**Thanks, but I was thinking I could try a light honey brown."**

"**Ok, now go to sleep."**

**I rested my head back on his shoulder when I heard Derek start to hum softly and lift my head up again to look at him.**

"**Sorry, I've got this stupid song in my head and now I cant stop singing it. I have no clue what it is." he said blushing**

"**Sorry, that my fault. My mom use to sing it to me when I couldn't sleep. So I sang it to you last night. It's Daydream Believer by Monkees,, the world's first boy band. And I just lost any cool I just had, haven't I?" **

**He chuckled. "At least you're the one still singing it.."**

**I smiled, rested my head against his shoulder, and fell asleep to his off tuned humming.**

**D's pov**

**We were almost to Andrew's house we were joking and goofing around like little kids and we held each others hands as we got closer to the house. I was sad that my alone time with Chloe would be over soon. When we reached the house Chloe was about to jog up when I pulled her into my arms in a protective way, and listened. It was quite, to quite.**

"**What's wrong?" Chloe asked as I started to sniff the air. "They're here. The lights are on."**

"**Someone's here" I said sniffing the air, and tilting my head frowning.**

"**What do you hear?"**

"**Nothing" I said. "it's to quite"**

"**They're probably asleep"**

**When we reached the cobblestone walk, I dropped into a crouch, a foot from the ground and sniffed. I could smell Simon and the bitch did come her so. I got up and nodded as the tension in my shoulder went away.**

"**Simon's here?" she asked **

**Why would she asks about him first? It made the wolf growl and want to destroy the threat to my mate, Mmm my mate,. I have to tell her today, I can't keep it from her any longer but what if she rejects m? I'll have to tell her later. **

"**And Tori." I took one last look around and as much as Chloe and I wanted to walk to the front porch. Holding her hand in till she slipped it out and put her hand on my chest making me growled at the touch and stop. I started to pull her hand lower when she pointed with her other hand at the crack In the door, blushing, pulling her hands back to her sides. The front door was ajar. I pushed Chloe to the side of the door. When she was out of the way I prodded the door open an inch, then another, at the third tap, I flared my nostrils and my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. It was a strong bitter smell. I looked at Chloe who mimicked the word "coffee," don't know how she knew but I was amazed. That's what it was burnt coffee. I opened the door wider looking everywhere in the house listening for any one, so far nothing. I told Chloe to stay outside, but then I looked at the forest and thought that if Liam where to find us he would see Chloe all alone and take her away. The wolfed growled. So I told her to tack out her switch blade out and to stay behind me and gave her look that said **_I mean it, Chloe__**. **_**She seemed to get the message because she nodded and we went inside. I could smell Simon and Tori's sent, but they weren't here?**

**I was starting to move past the living room and noticed that Chloe was starting to get farther away and I was going to turn around and give her "the look" but I heard her pick up her pace and was right behind my again.**

**The living room was exactly like I remember small cozy, with couches, chairs, magazines, and hand knitted blankets. Ah like a second wonderful home. I wonder if Andrew will be scared of me? Probably not, he's known me forever.**

**I started to head towards the kitchen and the floor boards creaked right under me and I stopped, Chloe nearly ran into me. I cocked my head to listen for anything still…nothing it wasn't supposed to be this quite considering if they were asleep you would be able to hear my brother snore.**

**I could smell the coffee really strongly from my sensitive werewolf nose. Ugh it smelled so bad, but good Chloe smell was closer and stronger. It was nice and sweet even though she hadn't been able to take a shower for a couple days. I went over to turn of the coffeemaker. I waved for Chloe to stay behind again me again as I went to the back of the house. Then I heard someone coming up to Chloe I turned around to grab her.. But it was to late they already grabbed her.**

**C pov**

**I was walking behind Derek when suddenly he turns around to grab me as I felt some ones arm go around my waist and covers my mouth, muffling my scream. Derek growled at the person behind me. He started to come towards me when I felt something sharp go against my throat, he had grabbed my switch blade, then Derek stopped and stared at me eyes wide. **

"**Let. Her. Go." he growled.**

"**Who are you?" I heard a guy with an accent say. Derek tried to come forward again, but stopped as the guy pushed the knife deeper into my throat. A whimpered escaped my throat.**

"**I don't want to hurt her even more. Who are you?" he asked**

"**Dude Ray! Let her go its them!" I heard Simon call. The man let me go but still kept me by him.**

"**This is them!" Simon was saying breathless in front of me and the man named Ray. The guy gently pushed me away from him and I ran past Simon and into Derek's arms. He held me for a bit then he looked down and my bleeding neck and growled loudly, and pushed me behind him as he lunged for the guy who was holding me. He grabbed him by the throat and pulled him to the wall and lifted him off the ground a bit.**

"**You do not dare grab her like that again, or I will kill you! DON'T EVER HURT HER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Derek yelled so loud it hurt my ears. Simon just stared at him in horror, someone had to do something or Derek was going to kill this guy. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his other arm. He glanced down at me with so much anger in his eyes it was scary, then I saw the anger leave his eyes as he calmed down. He turned back to the guy.**

"**If you so much as lay a finger on her I Will Kill You." he said calm but it sounded so cold. He dropped the guy on the ground who collapsed. And walked back with me to the kitchen and tilted my neck to the side.**

"**Are you okay?" he asked worried, anger, love, and pain in his voice.**

"**Ya, it just stings a bit." I said as I flinched when he touched it. He bent downed and kissed it.**

"**Come with me to the bathroom to get the first aid-kit" he said grabbing a wash cloth and handing it to me as he took my other hand and lead me to the bathroom. We went passed Simon, and the other guy who where in the living room now. The guy was on the couch talking with this girl, and Tori was across from Simon. The guy glared at Derek and Derek growled at the guy. Simon glared at the hand which held Derek's, caught me looking at him. He looked up at me with a sorry face I nodded and smiled and turned away. **

**Derek lead me up some stairs that went into a hallway with doors, two on each side and one at the end of the hall. Derek walked me into the second door on the left. It was the bathroom he lifted me on the counter and searched for the first-aid kit.**

"**Derek?" I asked when he was done cleaning my cut and bandaging it. He said that it was a little slice and that it would heal all right. Then he grew quite staring at the floor.**

"**Ya?"**

"**Are you okay?" He looked so pained.**

"**Of course" he snorted. I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look at me.**

"**Derek.." I saw a tear roll down his eye and I wiped it away with my thumb. I've never seen Derek cry.**

"**It's okay Derek, I'm fine see" I said pointing to myself. He looked up at me.**

"**I thought I was going to lose you, Chloe." he whispered "It could have been the Edison Group, and they could've killed you. I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it, if it wasn't for Simon…"**

"**Calm Derek"**

"**Chloe.." I cut him off by kissing him in the mouth deeply.**

**D pov**

_You could have lost her. Your mate could've died! _**I really wanted to kill that guy. He almost killed my mate! The bastered! I thought.**

"**Chloe…" she put her lips to my mouth before I could tell her anything else. I started to kiss her back hungry for her lips. I pulled her off the counter and pushed her against the wall and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist. She did knowing what I wanted. The wolf growled not yet happy, so I put my hands on her waist under her shirt and up to ribs. The wolf growled like crazy wanting me to go up farther, but I waited till Chloe wanted me to. The images flashed in my head again and I felt my erection pop up fast, throbbing really hard against my jeans. Chloe felt it and started to move her hips against it, hard and fast.**

"**Chloe!" I screamed as one of my hand flew from under her shirt and hit the wall.**

"**Derek!" she screamed as she thrusted faster.**

**Knock=knock "Hey are you guys okay in there?" I heard my bother Simon call.**

"**Uh Ya!" I yelled back, I turned back to Chloe, who never stopped. I brought my mouth back to hers. She started to suck on my tongue when Tori came banging on the door. **

"**Go Away!" I yelled I was starting to thrust against Chloe making her moan in my mouth.**

"**No! I have to pee!" Tori yelled**

"**Well then use the bathroom down stairs!"**

"**No!"**

**Chloe signed and stopped.**

"**No you don't have to. She can use the one down stairs" I said disappointed and angry at Tori for interrupting.**

**Chloe giggle and got of me again with my erection higher like last time, but this time she just ignored it and threw me a towel.**

"**Cover up" she said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.**

**I looked after her and then I remembered the guy down stairs and through the towel on the counter no longer having an erection and went in front of Chloe as she walked down the stairs. I sat her on the couch away from the guy and sat next to her with my arm around her and glared at the guy.**

"**We need to have a meeting" Simon said as he came to join us in the living room with Tori right behind him. **

"**I agree" I said as I tightened my grip on Chloe. Simon just stared.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated on any of my books! I've been so busy with school and my book that I really haven't had the time. But now that summer is I have all the time in the world to update! Well the good news is while I was working at school and on my book I also was working on my books on fan fiction(which wasn't as much as I would have liked but was all I could do). OH! So besides this Ill be updating sometime soon very soon haha sorry it's hard to update while I no longer have internet to so the library is a long ways from home well the good one anyway plus I forgot my special flash drive. So I'll be updating sometime this week. Thanks for being a supporter! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I have received complaints about my use of bold letters. And to satisfy those complaints I will no longer write in bold, sorry for those he perfered it but there was just to much complaints. Also I apologize for not writing in a REAL long time but I have been writing books that I've considered to actual publish so forgive me, also I've been busy with school. But that is no excuse! I should have listen to my demands and those for my dedicated readers I hope you can forgive. Also I have a website for my short stories **at the sun and the moon .webs .com **so please check it out. Ps it all one long address no spaces. There isn't much in it now but there will be. So readers here is the update for CHANCES J I know you have all been waiting for!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3 : Persuasion

C's Pov

Derek stood looming over my shoulder. His shoulders were tense just like his chest muscles, ready to spring at the men if necessary. A shiver ran through my spine just at the thought. Simon sat staring at us from across the room. I felt guilt sweep into my viens like a cold river. I admit I knew he liked me, I just didn't know I felt about that yet. Heck! I didn't even know how I felt about Derek yet! I know I totally just did some crazy things in the bathroom with him, but don't judge! I'm still a teenage girl.

So while I stood standing with Derek, (May I remind you I'm pressed against his chest?) well besides that little fact there where a total of six men in the room, of what I could see, possible more surrounding the house (no doubt).

One of the men, the one who attacked me, spoke up. I'm guessing he was the leader of this attack. Which considering he held me at the neck with a _knife_ I'm sure you could say I wish I knew how to control the dead better.

He stepped forward towards me, Derek of course let out a low growl warning the man back, couldn't blame him really. I mean I'm pretty sure if I where half animal I would have done the same thing.

"Well, I see you have a mate," the man whispered, he took several steps away from me. Wise.

"My name is Ray."

I heard Tori give a cackle in the corner. Believe me I wanted to too.

"I'm with an association that helps teens like you," the man continued on as if he hadn't heard Tori.

"Like we haven't heard that before," Simon rolled his eyes.

The man gave him a flashing grin and pulled out a badge and handed it to Simon. Simon waved his hand away. From the motion you could tell these two knew each other. But what I wanted to know was who the hell this guy was and what the hell was he doing here.

"Well anayws, like I said. I'm here to help you guys out. Someone named Andrew hired us. I'm a necromancer like your girlfriend here," so much for using the dead against him I thought. "and some of my friends here and Were so I'd be careful how you treat me."

He gave Derek a pointed look which only made Derek growl. Tori stood up and paced the room which was funny cause she actually looked like she was thinking. Ouch what a rude thought. I pinched my arm as punishment and Derek gave me a puzzled look. I blushed and turn away only to realize that the guy talking was still talking.

"…and so we'll be glad to take care of you guys here, but there will have to be rules. Considering this is his house, so he wanted me to remind you of what and what not to do."

"Who?" I asked

The guy turned and looked at me like I was stupid. "Andrew of course"

I blushed, "Oh right."

Tori stopped pacing and turned to Ray. "So we can go shopping?"

The man nodded and Tori squealed with delight. She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Considering how dirty her clothes were I couldn't blame her, if someone gave me the same new I would have jumped in delight too.

Derek scowled and pulled me downstairs to the couch and sat. I quickly followed. Simon and Tori came down after a few minutes.

Derek, who turned to look at him, snapped, "What the hell are you thinking?"

Simon looked down at his intertwined fingers, "We needed help Derek. So I called this guys number to ask about Andrew about an hour before you got here. Andrew said whenever we needed him to call this guy."

"But did you actually _talk_ to Andrew? Do you even know this Ray guy?"

Simon hesitated, then shook his head no on both questions.

"Shit," Derek whispered.

Exactly what I was thinking.

Everyone gave each other nervous glances and then looked up the stairs as if we could see the men through the door. I glanced at Derek who was in deep concentration.

"Okay so this is what we are going to do. We are going to go back upstairs. You need to act as normal as you possible can. Pack anything of use you can find, without them noticing. Simon and I will grab Andrew's Emergency cash. Be prepared to leave and two. And don't forget to act casual."

We all nodded. Simon and Tori went upstairs. I heard them go into the kitchen, probably to go rummaging for food. I laid against Derek with my hands against his chest. Derek sat up and tilted his head towards the door. A few seconds later I heard heavy footsteps. Quickly, before I knew what was happening, Derek flipped over me and started kissing me. He forced my teeth open and stuck his tongue in my mouth. A few seconds later a man, I assume, came downstairs. I thought I heard him mummer "horny teenagers" before returning back inside.

D Pov

I got off the couch and took Chloe's hand in mine together we went upstairs and I led her to the old bedroom me and Simon stayed in as kids. I told Chloe to sit on the couch. I shut the door with lock. When I turned back Chloe looked shocked…and please. I shivered, but that' wasn't what I was in the room for. Or why I locked the door.

"Jump on the bed and don't stop."

Chloe looked at me with confusion but did as I told. When she heard the bed squeaking she giggled. I laughed and quickly grabbed a duffle bag from under the bed. Stalking towards the closet I stuffed it with clothes from when I had last been here, which wasn't too long. I also grabbed Simon's smaller clothers for Chloe and Tori considering they would need it. While I rummaged through the closet I found Simon's condoms. I smiled and pocket one while grabbing another one and ripped it open. I stretched it and started spitting inside. Once it seemed some what believable amount I closed the closet door with the duffle bag swung over my shoulder. Chloe stopped bouncing on the bed when she spotted what was in my hand.

"Is that what you where doing in there?" she paled

I blushed, "It's spit."

I put the duffle bag back under the bad while grabbing the cash under the floor boards and stuffing it in my pocket. We didn't know when we would need it so I took out the whole thousand inside. I turned around and pinched Chloe's cheeks. She gave a small "ow" so I kissed her as an apology. I whispered her to continue bouncing on the bed and she did. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"What are you kids doing in there?" I heard Ray say.

I looked at Chloe and quickly pulled her shirt up and some of her pants down. I saw her pink panties and growled then with all the strength I had un zipped my pants and unbuttoned them all the while as I walked towards the door. I opened it up while pretending to quickly pull up my zipper, condom in plain site in my hand. Ray looked at my pants, then my hand, then over my shoulder where Chloe shrieked and hid from the doors small opening. I felt bad doing it but pride as I saw Ray blushed. He huffed and fixed his clothing. He turned on his heel and left. I closed the door with a big grin on my face but quickly it wiped off as Chloe slapped my arm.

"How could you?"

I scowled, "I need to make them think we were doing something else so they wouldn't be suspicious."

"You could have warned me!"

"There wouldn't be much fun in that, now would there?"

Chloe scowled and I bent to kiss her. Her soft lips parted and I wrapped my arms around her. I took acceptance as forgiveness. She gave a soft sigh and she pressed against me. I didn't realize she still had her shirt off until I her soft skin rub on my palms. I growled and pushed her away gently.

"There's still much to do and if you want to shower before everyone else. I suggest you go now."

Chloe nodded and walked out the door. The wolf in me growled and demanded her to return but I ignored him and went downstairs, so I could stack up on food.

Tonight was for sure as hell not going to be easy.


End file.
